


With Malice Aplenty

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge can take many forms. Pleasure is often the worst revenge of all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Malice Aplenty

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[pr0n](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/pr0n), [rounds of kink](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/rounds%20of%20kink), [spike/xander](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/spike/xander)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Pairing: Spike/Xander

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Revenge can take many forms. Pleasure is often the worst revenge of all...

A/N: Thanks to [](http://kidcyclone.livejournal.com/profile)[**kidcyclone**](http://kidcyclone.livejournal.com/) for reading this and reassuring me that I don't suck. Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/profile)[**rounds_of_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/) with the prompt-**What the hell?** and the requested kink **non-consent/forced orgasm**

**WARNING: This story contains forced sex/rape.**

  
  
Xander stirred in his sleep, small huffing noises escaping his lips. Somehow his blankets had twisted in the night, binding him and digging into his flesh. He tried to move his arm, trapped in the tangle. He pulled jerkily, but couldn't manage to free himself. A whimper escaped his lips as he struggled. He was so tired he could almost cry. A night of delivering pizzas and helping with patrol left him beyond exhausted. Still, there was no way he could sleep if his blankets wouldn't cooperate.

His eyes fluttered open, blearily taking in his depressing basement room. Xander squinted, trying desperately to figure out how he could see his room while lying in bed. He ran through his normal checklist of Hellmouth issues: Heartbeat? Check. Two eyes? Check. Mucous, horns, or other demonic bodily parts? Nope. Strange and compelling desire to consume raw meat? Nope.

Huh, he thought. I'm out of options. Not dead, not possessed, not bizarrely transformed for some strange, possibly world ending reason.

"Xan-der," Spike crooned, stepping into his field of vision. Xander shook his head, trying to process what he was seeing.

"Spike! You're untied! And standing in front of me!" Xander yelped, suddenly and painfully awake. "Oh crap! I can't believe this. " Xander paused, and then said, "Wait, no. Strike that. I can believe it. So, this is how you're getting your kicks now, Fangless? You can't bite me, so you tie me up and wait around to gloat? Pathetic, Spike. Even for you, which is really really saying something."

Spike just chuckled, the sound oozing from him molasses-slow and thick. He knelt in front of Xander, fingers skimming over Xander's legs. Xander twitched slightly, his muscles jumping under the slight pressure of Spike's skin on his. He looked down and the contrast of his darker skin against the paleness of Spike's hand startled him.

Spike smirked at the shock running across Xander's face. Watching the boy figure it all out was almost, almost, more fun than hurting him. Still, he was burning time here and he wasn't much on torture.

"Lights starting to come on, then," Spike asked solicitously. "You're right, Harris. 'M wanting a bit of turnabout. You and the rest of your bloody Scooby pals have had your fun. Now it's my turn."

Spike kept touching Xander, trailing his fingers around the exposed flesh of the boy's legs, up and over his belly. Xander's twitches and trembles fed Spike's desire for payback, filling the hole the chip had blasted in his existence. The scent of fear and anger soothed him, heightened his arousal.

"I can't hurt you," Spike continued, cocking his head to stare up at Xander. "One tiny pinch and the chip'll have me rolling around on the ground. But, there are other ways to hurt someone, Harris. Other ways to make them pay."  
"And I'm the lucky recipient of your attention," Xander muttered hoarsely. "What the hell? Why me?"

Spike shrugged, fingers finding their way up to Xander's nipples. He plucked at them softly, teasing them into sharp peaks. Xander's quick inhalation and pounding heart were sweet music, a symphony of growing desire.

"Want you to see," Spike hissed, leaning forward to press soft gentle kisses on Xander's inner thigh. "Want you to know what it's like to lose control. Feel it, Harris? Your body isn't yours anymore. You don't have a say in its whys or hows right now. All you can do is take it."

Spike suckled at the pendulous sac nestled between Xander's thighs, tongue swirling and dipping into folds and creases. A low, despairing moan slid from Xander's lips and Spike smiled. He watched as Xander's cock thickened and lengthened, filling with hot blood before his eyes.

"F-fuck you," Xander moaned, fighting the hot burn that flushed his cheeks and sparkled in his belly. "I don't w-want this."

"Oh but you do," Spike contradicted softly, lapping lightly at the damp crown of Xander's erection. "You might not want to want it, but you do want it. That's what this is about. I've had to help you twits, or suffer. Well, tonight is your turn. How's it feel, Xander? To be forced to go against your own desires?"

Spike didn't bother to wait for Xander's answer. While verbal sparring was all well and good, it wasn't what he wanted tonight. Xander was due a bitter pill and it was time he swallowed it.

Spike leaned forward, swallowing deeply as he slid his mouth down the luscious prick waving in front of him. Give Xander his due; he had a lovely cock thick as Spike's wrist. The leaking pre-cum coated Spike's tongue and he slurped loudly, enjoying the salty earthy taste.

Xander bucked under Spike's ministrations, hips pumping upwards into the wet tightness that surrounded him. He cursed even as his eyes closed and his head fell backwards. He couldn't fight, he couldn't run. All he could do was sit there and drift on the waves of pleasure rolling through his body. He hated Spike for this, more than he'd ever hated anyone else.

"I hate you," Xander whispered, fucking Spike's mouth. "I hate you and I can't wait to watch you dissolve into dust."

Spike pulled off his dick with a liquid, obscene pop and looked into Xander's eyes. The normally warm sparkling brown glittered coldly, malice and desire clouding them and turning them almost black. Spike nodded, and stood up.  
Xander moaned as Spike straddled him. The vampire was naked, his lithe body rubbing sensuously against Xander. The skin on skin contact, the feel of Spike's cock pressing and dragging across his own, ratcheted up Xander's desire.

"Fuck yes," Xander grunted, instinctively pushing upwards towards the friction. Spike was right. He wanted it and he hated himself for it. The sick feeling of shame lodged in his throat, and perversely made him even hotter. This was wrong, this was bad and he wanted it to stop and to not stop.

Suddenly, Spike stopped moving and sat utterly still on his lap. Xander felt his dick brush against Spike, the tip pressing onto a bit of puckered skin and he too froze. Spike began to sink down, his slick hole opening gradually from the pressure of Xander's cock on his entrance.

Xander's mouth opened, and he stared at Spike in wordless shock. Spike continued to slide down his cock, blue eyes never wavering. Xander rocked his hips, small frantic thrusts as he tried to get deeper into the sweet silkiness that surrounded his cock.

"Good, yeah?" Spike asked through clenched teeth. He'd forgotten the burn, the delicious bit of pain that came with this pleasure. Xander was splitting him open with that club, and Spike could smell that he was bleeding. It was wonderful, and Spike only regretted that he'd waited this long to feel it again.

Xander gasped, words slipping out of his grasp. Spike was moving, a slow steady glide on his dick that had him seeing stars. He'd never felt anything like this. Spike's ass was a vise, strangling his cock and dragging murmured moans of appreciation from his throat.

Spike shifted, aiming Xander towards his prostate. Whatever happened after this, and Spike was fairly sure it wouldn't involve hearts and flowers, he planned to enjoy himself. The first bump against his nub had Spike groaning loudly and riding Xander in earnest, fast and hard.

Xander struggled against his bonds again, eager to touch and taste. He couldn't help it, he just wanted. He didn't care who, he didn't care what, he just wanted, His orgasm fizzled and popped, creeping up slowly and Xander couldn't think, couldn't stop. The slippery catch and drag of Spike's clenching hole overrode his hate, his shame. He thrust and rocked, burying himself inside that cool heaven.

Spike began to pull roughly on his cock. Xander was close to coming, eyes closed and body tight. Spike bit his lip, and let go, cool streams of semen spurting and splattering onto Xander's belly as hot sticky spunk flooded his body.

Xander shouted as came, jerking and moaning Spike's name. His orgasm seemed to last forever, pulse after pulse shooting from his body. He could feel it trickling down over his softening erection and he shivered at this added sensation.

As his dick slipped out of Spike's body, Xander finally opened his eyes. Spike still sat on his lap, eyes closed and head bowed. Xander stared at him for a long moment, trying to decide if he should speak. Before he could find something to say, Spike reached around him and the ropes loosened.

"Now you know, "Spike said softly, "what it's like. Forced and used."

Xander chuckled, a harsh unhappy sound. He freed his arms and put a finger under Spike's chin, forcing the blond to meet his gaze. He searched Spike's face, seeing a complexity in those eyes he didn't expect.

"Spike." Xander's voice was low and dangerous. "I didn't need you to teach me that lesson. I learned it a long time ago."  


_   
**With Malice Aplenty**   
_


End file.
